Lucy?
by xXxTheNinjaxXx
Summary: Lucy is dead..Erza keeps saying that it's her fault! Natsu and Jellal tries to tell her that it's Not. Natsu only has one thing from Lucy that he swore to protect with his life.. Their daughter Nashi. Juvia and Gray also has a son called Toshi, and is going to have their second child.. But the asnwer is.. Is Lucy actually dead or could she possibly be Alive? Read And Find Out! NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Minna! Shiff Shiff.. Yeah i listened to Skillet yesterday and then i remembered a song they made named 'Lucy' and then this idea came up I don't know if it's gonna be a one-shot yet.. Depends on you guys.. **

**Ps. Don't read this fanfic if you don't like story's where people dies Or are dead.. Well i can tell you that this is a story where someone is Dead.**

**Disclaimer!; I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

**A Sad Place! Normal P.O.V**

Natsu was stading there with a dozin of roses in his hand. A little Girl on his left a tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

''Daddy? Where's Mommy? I miss her.." The little Girl said. while looking at her farther

" there's something you need to know.." Natsu said with a sad look. "Mom, on a vacation.." He started.

"But why didn't she take us with her then?" She asked "Because Mom is with angels now" He said. "But she'll come back, Right Daddy?" She asked with sad eyes. "No, Nashi Mom will never come back. But don't worry Mommy will always be with us, She'll always be right here" Natsu said and pointed at the place where Her Heart where. "In our hearts.." The girl suddenly said. "That means.. Mommy is-Dead?" The little girl began to cry She hugged her farther tight.

"Come let's give Mommy these" Natsu held out the roses to the Her and she placed them slowly on her grave.

"Daddy, what's writting on the stone?" She suddenly asked as she pointed at the grave-stone. Natsu then began read it out loud.

"Here lays Lucy Heartfilia, A fantastic member of Fairy Tail guild. You'll forever be loved and missed. Rest In Peace Our Fairy Angel!'' Natsu said.

"Oi! Natsu are you comming? We know it's hard.. We Miss her too" Gray said while holding a hand on his shoulder. Behind him was a crying Juvia.

"Juvia misses Lucy! Juvia wanted her to see Hoshiro when he was born.. But now she's she's..!" She cried.

"Just be happy that it's our second child Juvi.. Even though i wanted her to see him too" Gray said with a sad look. A few minuts after Gray and Natsu talked a crying Erza came Jellal tried to make her stop crying. TRIED ( Let me just say that it was impossible..) "Im soo sorry Natsu.. I let her go alone on that mission!" Erza cried "It's not your fault Erza.." Natsu said. "But.. if i just was there with her she wouldn't.." She cried even more. "Erza.." Natsu said while Jellal hugged her tight.

* * *

**Two Years Later In A Forest Far away! Normal P.O.V**

"I guess i need to get out off here, and get back to fairy tail" Someone said. Guess who?

* * *

**Sorry guys that was it! Well should i continue?**

**If you think i should continue with this leave a comment/Review. :D**

**And then Answer the question?**

**Who do you guys think it was in the Forest Far Away?**

**Come on guys.. It's Easy! xD**

**- Ninja~!**


	2. Chapter 2 What!

**Hi Minna! Well some people wanted me to continue with this really sad story?**

**Let me just ask? Why the hell would you guys read a sad story? :O And then even make me continue with it..**

**Tsk Tsk Tsk.. You guys are really bad people you know that?**

**JUST KIDDING I Love You Guys!.. Well On with the story.**

**But before that.. **

**YOU NEED Popcorn! Im not letting you read this without POPCORN! Soo Move ya ass and make those POPCORN!.**

**Good Girl/Boy. Now Shall We Continue? NO Wait a Sec! YOU NEED Something to drink! Yes Move it again!..**

**Good and now READ! READ Till your eyes Pops out of your head! Good Damn It READ!.. THANK YOU!**

* * *

**In The Forest Far Away! two years later Someone's P.O.V.**

Eww! Im all muddy now! And bloody.. Im sorry big fish but it was my job to kill you.. And yea.. Now your dead and Hallelujah!.. Hahahahahaha wahaahaha Uwaahaha! Urgh i really need something to eat before i 'Go Crazy Crazy Crazy Till I See The SUN!' Not NOW Lucy! Now it's not the time for One-Delá-Diaré! (A/N Im sorry if you're a Directioner.. Or am i? Hmm No im Totally not! Sorry but i really don't like those guys!) Urgh where am i.. The last thing i new was! I was Pregnant with a monster's baby That child was seriously a Pain in the ass! It was like giving birth to a Baby! Oh wait! I was giving Birth To a baby! Natsu! I swear if Nashi is a dragon slayer when i come home you are a DEAD MAN! DEAD!.. Aaand! He can't hear me.. Great Im stuck in this shitty forest! I just wanna GET OUT OFF HERE! Before i kill Myself!.. Well then lets try to find a way outta here! I wonder how long i've been sleeping here? A day Maybe two?

"This WAY!'' She said and began to run..

* * *

**Natsu And Nashi's House.. Normal P.O.V**

"Daddy! Toshi said that i was a whore..? Is that a compliment?" 7 year old Nashi asked.. Yeah It's been two years since Lucy died, and Nashi was now 7. Hehe and she was a pain in the ass!

"Yeaa it is, Now let me sleep.." A tired Natsu replyed. I don't think he know what his Daughter just asked him.

"Okay, soo can i call him 'Son of a Bitch?' Isn't that a compliment too?'' She asked.

"What? where did you learn that?" Natsu said. Woohuu Natsu finally found out what the girl actually was saying.. What a Miracle.

"Gray calls you that when you can't hear it.. Soo it must be a compliment because he think's you where born by and Angel, right? Doesn't 'Bitch' Mean Angel?'' The girl asked

"Hehehaha, You know what Nashi i really need to teach you some manners Mommy would kill me if she finds out i learned you that'' He mumbled _'Lucy please don't kill me in heaven! And Gray! I need to talk to him later!'_ "Let's go to the guild, Daddy" Nashi suddenly said.

"Didn't you promise Happy to, go fishing today?" He asked. "Happy! Come in here!" She called. And then a blue really annoying fish possesed Cat came flying into the bedroom. "Are we already going?" He asked with a big fishy smile.

"Meet me at the lake later. I have something to do at the guild with Daddy" The girl said with a smile. The cat then flyed out the window "USE THE FREAKIN' DOOR!" Natsu shouted but the cat was already gone.. "You're not going to the lake are you?" Nastu asked Nashi.. "Not in a million years" The girl responded.

* * *

**Far Away! Normal P.O.V**

WHAAT! "Im in freakin' Hargeon! But that's too Far away from Magnolia! And i don't have my money! URGH!'' She screamed. people on street though she was Crazy soo they just walked past her.

"There's only one person who can bring me to Magnolia.. Seriously do i really need to ask Him.." She mumbled.. _'Bora! you asshole you have to bring me to Magnolia! Or else i'll just throw you over board your ship an threatend your small idiot friends..Or i'll just throw them all over board'_ Then she ran to find Bora's ship. When she finally got there She-

"BORA! If you don't help me get back to Magnolia! I'll tell every girl her in Hargeon about your little secret!" She shouted.

"What Lucy what bring you- Argh okay i'll bring you to Magnolia." He said

"Good Boy.." She said as she jumped on the ship. "By the way why are you in such a hurry?" He suddenly asked.

"I want to get back to my family.." She answered. "Oh is it that little pink haired brat..That 'Salamnder' runs around with?'' He asked with a smirk "Just as you know that thing you call Little Pink-Haired Brat is my daughter! And if you ever insult my family again! your dead!'' She yelled.

"Im not afraid of you and your stupid keys.." Bora said. Lucy turned red from anger "Do you seriously have a dead wish!?" She shouted.

"N-no.. Let's just hurry and get you back to Magnolia. hehehe'' Bora laughed nerviously. And then the ship began to move.

* * *

**That was it.. I know pretty shitty chapter. But im tired Oh and sorry i forgot to write 'Two Years Later' At the last chapter soo im gonna change that right away.. So now it's two years since They think Lucy is dead so she slept in mud and a shitty forest for two years.. Yeah i know im evil.. Mwuahaha. **

**Well Goodbye see ya in next chappy..**

**- Ninja~!**


End file.
